


Love is a Verb

by Catch22inaRedDress



Category: Captain America (Movies), Captain America - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, First Time Blow Jobs, Love, Oneshot, Romance, Smut, imagine
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-11-27
Updated: 2018-11-27
Packaged: 2019-08-30 03:15:44
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,026
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16756618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Catch22inaRedDress/pseuds/Catch22inaRedDress
Summary: This was a request from anonymous for a Captain America imagine where he is shy and gets a blowjob. I also based this in part on a song by Incubus called Here in My Room.Y/N is a talented therapist tasked with assisting the World’s Mightiest Hero’s in check. To allow them the opportunity to talk about the horrors seen or just vent about someone stealing their last cookie from the pantry. She strives at being not only a therapist but a friend.What happens when the lines between doctor and patient get blurred? Especially when the object of your affection is the very guarded and timid Captain America himself.Warnings: Language, smut, general Steve Rogers Cuteness.





	Love is a Verb

Actions were what made up Captain America’s day and were what his entire life consisted of. How he acted on the information that was given to him was a constant thought they plagued the man’s dreams and made him ever weary. His broad shoulder was burdened by the actions of the world and his reaction to them. How he had to fight the never-ending fight that had him stuck on the same Ferris wheel of the hopelessness as of late.

After several tumultuous months, Tony had brought in a highly sought after therapist just for the team who had been working with the soldiers and spies. For the past six months whenever they needed an unbiased ear to listen to their troubled thoughts or to just vent about who stole the remote last. To everyone’s quiet wonderment there was an unspoken relief in having you at the tower. You had easily become everyone’s friend, and while your door was always open, you often took to speaking with everyone in their own comfort zone.

Nat like to talk while in hand to hand combat so this worked out as you also learned some very sought after Black Widow combat techniques and were getting well toned. You were readily available for a sneak attack should Sam decide to fight you for the last slice of cheesecake.

While some would expect Clint to enjoy archery that was not the case. You could get him to talk while climbing through the lengthy crowded shafts above everyone’s head. Once you had a very chill conversation about greatest fears while watching Tony view kitten youtube videos for 45 minutes, unbeknownst to his overhead spies.

Sam liked to go hang gliding, and while you hated heights, you knew it calmed him. He let his defense mechanism of comedy go and just talked about his best friend and Afganistan, just letting go high in the air.

Bucky likes to go for motorcycle rides and long walks through Brooklyn. While he was hard at first, he was easy once you got through. Now you couldn’t get him to shut up, especially now that he was dating and the charm was shining through. James Buchanan Barnes was your biggest fan and would sing your praises to every corner of the tower.

Tony loved the lab and showing off. You enjoyed tinkering with him, and he would loosen up and tell you his fear of Pepper and fatherhood while building a fireproof crib to your laughter. He was happy to have you join the team for the sheer fact that he had to replace less broken tech from the team’s tantrums and squabbles.

Bruce was the quiet one but he loved to just read to you in the lab, and while reading philosophy or the latest of science weekly, he would talk about Nat and how he didn’t know how to open up to her. His greatest fear was intimacy and not the big green guy. He was terrified of Nat, sweet man.

Wanda loved to watch the stars and talk about life and Pietro. She would talk about anything and everything once she trusted you. She and Bucky were your closest friends, to be honest, and while they were the two hardest to get to trust you, they were the most rewarding. You treasured them like extraordinary jewels.

Now Steve was a whole separate obstacle for you. You found that he enjoyed hikes, motorcycle rides and walks with you. Getting him to unwind and talk with you was the most significant hindrance and still is ever present. You have found him to be the tensest person and you knew that he need only to allow someone to help share said burden with. As of lately, you had discovered that you wanted to help alleviate some of that for him.

So now has come the conundrum of the doctor-patient bullshit and the fact that you would break his trust entirely if you hit on him. What would make it even more humiliating and awkward for him is how he would feel if he didn’t see you that way and you were still his doctor. You could go round and round on this merry-go-round and never stop.

So as you sit with Tony and the team in the briefing room as he discusses the final plans for the evening party, you were immersed in thoughts of Steve. Figuring out how to push down your emotions of the Captain in question and how to help him let go. You knew that the best way was to get him to date like Bucky, find a girl that could get him to relax. Jealousy is a bitch though, no matter how good of a therapist you were. You needed someone to talk to, now you just had to figure out who.

It came down to Bucky or Wanda. Wanda had zero experience and wasn’t really close to Steve, so you voted on Bucky. Till the end of the line, you knew that he wouldn’t steer you wrong and risk causing either of you harm.

“Great! Well now that most of you have done nothing to listen to a damn word that I have said, you are dismissed. Just make sure that you are dressed to impressed and there on time. No excuses. For the love of God, don’t mope Rogers! You’re making my stomach curdle.” He pointed at a very glum Steve and you heart clenched knowing that his mind was probably on the next mission rather than hanging out with all of you and drinking.

You HAD to get through to him.

As you all filed out, you ran up to Bucky and linked arms. His brows shot up, and he smirked down at you. “Somethin’ I can help you with, dollface?” You nodded and looked around. “Actually, yea. Can we talk in private?” He nodded and led you to the elevator pressing his floor number.

What you didn’t see was the frown on Steve’s face, and his hands ball up in frustration as he witnessed the exchange. “Told ya’ you should’ve acted faster, Capcicle. Old Brick-House-Barnes must’ve already dropped the charms on the good ol’ doctor.”

Steve huffed at Tony’s offensive remark. “Shut the hell up, Tony.” He stormed off down the hallway with Tony smirking against the wall. “If anyone needs me. I’ll be in the gym!” Tony mutter profanities under his breath. “Try not to bust allll the punching bags, Cap.”

As you stood in the middle of Bucky’s room, he found a seat on his sofa and patted the spot next to him. “C'mere. Talk to me?”

Your composure was solemn because you took your job seriously, but you also knew had a walking lady boner for Steve Rogers. Hell, you were in love with him! His sessions felt more like dates, and you indeed had fallen for the beautiful, brooding soldier.

“Well?” Bucky snapped you back to the present, and your confession came out like an express train to sin-town.

“I’m in love with my patient. I’m in love with Steve, and I don’t know what to do. I know the best thing for him, in my clinical opinion for lack of better phrasing is to get laid. He needs what you did, a woman. He needs a partner and someone to share his life with. Someone to get him to loosen up. Well, you get women. He needs a woman. Singular.” Bucky just laughed.

“Is that because you would bitch slap the procession of women lining up to be his cockslut?” You slapped his metal arm, instantly regretting it when the pain shot through your hand. “Fuck fuck fuck!” He grabbed the pained appendage, kissing it and smirking while doing so.

“Why are you telling me this and not him?” You leaned back on the plush sofa, closing your eyes. “You know why, he’s my patient.”

“So what? No one here care’s. Take him out of your files and tell him to strip and fuck him.” Your eyes went wide. Gone was the timid Winter/Bucky you first started treating. Now was the foul-mouthed Casanova that had you laughing from his sexual endeavors. He came to you gaping when he got his first blowjob after seventy years, and you’ve been best friends ever since, laughing at all the shit he shares.

“Are you kidding me. I would scare him off?” Bucky just rolled his eyes and looked at you earnestly. “Can I talk you, seriously?” You shook your head quickly and earnestly. “With therapy and your sessions, Steve is..well he’s maintained. He’s..not going to tell you everything because it’s you.”

Your brows pinched together. “But I’m his therapist.” Bucky laughed and scoffed at your statement. “Yea, well your hot. We all could tell when Steve saw you the first time that he …took a..ah fuck it. He was incredibly attracted to you. I hadn’t seen him that flustered since he met Peggy. Anyways, all of us knew you were off limits even if we did want to take you on a date, ain’t gonna happen. So therapy for us has been easy.”

You nodded your head as you realized why it’s been so troublesome to get through to him and get to progress like the others, while the sessions felt more like dates. He can’t relax with you because he’s attracted to you and can’t turn it off, because he turned on. While part of you was elated at the revelation, the other part was melancholy. You wanted to help him, and now you felt like it was all lost.

Bucky saw it all on your face and sighed. “He wants you, but he doesn’t think you see him that way. You’re the best thing for him, we all see it. He needs someone to tell him what to do, make the easy decisions for him so he can make the hard ones for us.” You nodded your head and kissed Bucky’s cheek.

You got up and walked out while he stood up and called your name. “What are you doing, doll.”

“Oh, nothing. Just going to get ready for tonight. I’ve got a Captain to seduce.” He barked out a laugh as you hurried to your room to get ready for the evening.

You walked into the massive room with a sashay and confidence, but underneath you were a ball of wirey nerves. You had to pull a front and seduce THE Captain America, and you planned to tease him, then …well that was as far as you got. You knew to beg would play a part, you just were praying that it was him and not you.

You saw Steve talking to Bucky and Wanda in the corner ignoring all of the wandering female eyes and telling your possessiveness to shut the hell up as you walked over.

Bucky was the first to see you, and you could get nearly hear him gulp as he took in your frame and dress. “Holy shit, dollface. You look ravishing. Doesn’t she Stevie?” Steve looked over at you, and you saw his hand shake and heard his beer bottle crack under pressure.

“Y-yea, doll. Did you bring a date?” You coyly smiled and saw Bucky cough to cover his laugh as he asked Wanda to dance. “No date. Sadly no one asked me.” He blushed and looked down at his feet, blushing. “Out of all of these soldiers, not one of you gentlemen asked me.” You took the beer, that had thankful not broken under his manhandling, and took a drink from it.

“Well, chivalry isn’t all dead. C-can I ask for a dance?” You smirked into the bottle and sat it down. “That’s the best invitation I’ve had all night.” He couldn’t stop the smile that graced his beautiful face as he took your hand and led you to the floor.

Incubus came on with vocal serenading you two, urging your bodies closer. 

 

[LINK](https://t.umblr.com/redirect?z=https%3A%2F%2Fyoutu.be%2F0IlPlKBXRHE&t=ZGJkZWM5MDgyNjVlY2MzOGNiM2E4NDRmZTc3ZjI5NzljNzUzYjU2MiwxOW5MUkdNRw%3D%3D&b=t%3AWF--1iQZ6lAUqztqxmKo2w&p=https%3A%2F%2Fcatch22inareddress.tumblr.com%2Fpost%2F179198045359%2Flove-is-a-verb&m=0)

_This party is old and uninviting_  
Participants all in black and white  
You enter in full-blown Technicolor  
Nothing is the same after tonight

_If the world would fall apart_  
In a fiction-worthy wind  
I wouldn’t change a thing  
Now that you’re here

_Yeah, love is a verb_  
Here in my room  
Here in my room  
Here in my room  
Yeah, love is a verb  
Here in my room  


_You enter and close the door behind you_  
Now show me the world as seen from the stars  
If only the lights would dim a little  
I’m wary of eyes upon my scars

_If the world would fall apart_  
In a fiction-worthy wind  
I wouldn’t change a thing  
Now that you’re here

_Yeah, love is a verb_  
Here in my room  


_Pink tractor beam into your incision_

_Head spinning as free as Dervishs’ Whirl_

_I came here expecting next to nothing_

_So, thank you for being that kind of girl  
Kind of girl _

Like the cavalier man he was, he kept distance between you two, but you were no lady. Not tonight. You closed the gap, and his facial features showed the shock that your movements had on him. Your arm slithered up his muscular shoulders with fingers intertwining and mussing his perfectly coiffed hair. “Don’t worry, Cap. You  won’t break me.” He cleared his throat as his large hand encompassed the majority of the skin on your back. His head was lowered, and you could feel his warm breath on your ear, deep and steady like he was sincerely focused on it.

“You do look beautiful tonight. Everyone is looking at you.” His voice was deep, with the jealousy that you felt when other woman looked at him looming underneath the calm facade.

“I didn’t dress up for them.” Your fingers scratched his scalp, and you could feel the low rumble through his chest and longed to hear it instead.   
He opened his mouth to speak, but before he could, Nat came over pulling your two towards the bar for shots. He bit his lip and rolled his eyes.

You grabbed his hand instead of leaving him, and he smiled, looking at your intwining fingers and following you. His thoughts thinking that he would follow you anywhere, he was just too chicken shit to say it. He was always too scared to say anything to you. Save the world, sure. Ask you out, never.

As you pushed him into the bar stool, he found you settling between his muscular thighs and his eyes went wide. He looked around and saw Sam and Bucky smiling at him from ear to ear with thumbs held high. Was this the night? Could he do it? What if you said no? He wanted to high five the goofy ass smirks off the assholes faces but was brought back to you, so close to him.

Here you were nestled between his legs with his tailored suit surrounding you. He felt his cock twitch when you turned around with two shots in hand, one for you and one for him. The realization that you indeed turned him on was giving you a high that you could feel through your veins, you needed more.

You handed him the shot, noticing his eyes were lust blown already, and you had barely touched him. It made your breathing pick up marking that he was already a bit hard in the darkened edge of the bar. You were fortunate that you grabbed the end seat, as it was the only one and offered some privacy.

“To Steve Rogers losing up a bit.” He smiled and took the shot, following you. Both hands remained on his tasty thighs as the team continued to talk amongst themselves and you decided to make small talk and touch him, nonchalantly. Play a bit and test his resolve.

“I was thinking of maybe going for a bike ride this weekend.” His face turned into a bit of a scowl, and it left you wondering what for. The nails on your right hand scratching the fabric on his suit, causing his eyes to find yours. You knew the emotions in them, jealousy. “Bucky taking you?” There it was.

“Why would you assume that?” You pressed into him further, and his hands gripped your waist. Goodbye panties.

“After the meeting, you went to his room, yet here you are with me. I’m confused?” You smirked deviously and ran your hands further up his legs to the gathered fabric closer to his hips, and he moaned at full attention.

“I had to ask for advice, Bucky and I are simply friends, nothing more.” You leaned into his ear and wrapped your arms around his neck. “See I was hoping that a different super soldier would take me on a ride.”  
You pulled back to take a look at him were pleasantly surprised to see him slightly wrecked.

“W-Will you go with me then?” You narrowed your eyes and bit your lip. “Say it with confidence, soldier.” His breath hitched and his brows arched at you. “Go with me.” His voice was low, and it sent chills down your spine. “Better.”

“What are you playing at, doll.” You shrugged slightly at him closing some of the gap separating the two of you. Your faces so close you were almost touching. “Perhaps, I’m just wanting to see what the real Steve Rogers has been concealing from me.” His eyes widened as he looked around the room and then back at you. You leaned forward and nipped on his lower lip, teasing him and then moaning a bit. Low enough only his ears could pick it up. “Delicious.”  Without a word you walked away from him, making your way to the elevator.

As Steve saw you leave him, the warmth was replaced with coldness. He instantly wanted to return it, but he didn’t know if he should. Should he go after you, what right did he have? He was scared if you only wanted him for a one night fling. Fuck? Bucky walked over quickly and slammed his drink down, startling Steve.

“What the fuck, pal? That dame is the best-looking one here. Including my date. Now you’ve been pining after her since you met and she wants you. Go get your girl, man. Or I will dick punch you so hard for passing that up. Fucking hell man, I’m hard just from watching that exchange, and she’s my best friend. I mean fuck! I feel like I either need a shower or need to get laid. I have mixed feelings here, pal.” That was all he needed for a pep talk, the soldier stood up and walked with semi confidence after you to the elevator just before it closed.

“I was beginning to think you wouldn’t follow.” He smiled and looked to his perfectly shiny shoes. “I’d be a damned fool not to.” Your laugh echoed off the walls as you turned to face him. “Well, that can be argued to this point, anyway.” Each small step you took to him, he made a step further back until he was pressed against the mirrored wall.

“Do I make you nervous?” His swallow was audible, and you smirked to yourself as you could see his body tense. You couldn’t wait to see how tight you could wind him until he snapped before you. Your body was tingling at the thought of the things you could make him do.

You reached up to his bow tie and untied it as he looked to the ceiling, unable to make eye contact with you. “Tell me Steve, how many women have you been with?” He looked down at you, and his face was several shades of crimson.

“S-shit. Doll. I-Um.” You began to unbutton his shirt, and he kept looking at you. “Tell me.” He bit his full lip so hard that you thought it could bleed. “I-I was with Peggy. Twice.” You heart grieved for him, to be a centenarian soldier and to have such a limited experience, no dating. No wonder he was all business and no pleasure.

The bell dinged on his floor and without another word you took his hand and led him to the couch. “Sit.” He did as you said while you pulled up your dress showing your thighs and straddling his thick legs. His breathing was picking up and his chest heaving. How he could be this massive, sexy, soldier that saved the world and led armies, look so innocent while you were sitting atop him? Your heart was a flutter, and your skin was begging to be touched, but his hands lay dormant on the couch, afraid to hold you.

You knew you would have to take control, so you pushed off his jacket and finished with his shirt. “Is this ok, Steve?” He nodded as he watched your delicate fingers undress him. “You need to use your words, handsome.”

“Yes, doll.” You took his jaw in your hand and moved his face so you could lay kisses on his jaw towards his lips. “Fuck, dollface.” His voice was low and desperate and caused you to grind against his hardened cock. “I think we need a safe word for you, soldier.” He moaned at the statement, and you smiled at his bodies response to you. 

“Say green for good, red for stop and yellow for slow down. Yea?” He agreed verbally. “Now, I want you to kiss me.” He looked at you with those blue eyes that gazed through you. “Hard or soft?” Now you were getting somewhere. “How would you like to kiss me, Steve?” He smiled boyishly at you and lent in, threading his hands through your hair and drawing you in. The kiss started off slow then became more intense, your fingers tugged on his hair harshly, and he whined into the embrace.

He pulled away breathless with his forehead touching yours, his fingers digging into your hips. “Color?” He laughed and shook his head. “Green, definitely green.”

You smiled as you kissed down his muscular chest wiggled between his legs. When you took a glance at him, he was white knuckling the couch. You took his belt in your hands and watched his face as you undid it. “Do you want me, Steve?” He looked down and then with more confidence back up to your face.

“More than you know, Y/N.” You palmed his cock through his pants, and his head fell back on the couch. “I want you to know that you can use your words with me and you can put your hands on me. You have no idea how often I’ve thought about it late at night. Touching myself.” He let out a growl to your words and as your hands worked him over and freed him from his confines. “Does that turn you on? Knowing that it’s you, I think about when I make myself cum.” 

 

“Fuck yes, baby.” You let out a whimper when you saw just how large he was when fully aroused. For a moment you just admired him, and he was unsure if you were left wanting. “I-I-is? Am I ok. ..enough for you?” His was was husky with lust but laced with worry.

You looked up at him and licked your lips. “Oh baby, you’re pure perfection.” You settled in just right between his naked thighs and ran your nails up and down his chest and looked at his eyes at you kitten licked the precum off his tip. “Oh, doll you don’t have to -to do that–ah fuck.” You tried not to laugh at his nearly pained expression. He was so conflicted. He wanted to be the perfect gentleman, and in his mind, he wasn’t sure that you wanted this. You could finally read him like a book, so fully exposed like this. You swirled you’re tongued over the wet head, and his let out a strangled moan.

“You pretty mouth shouldn’t be on my cock, doll. Please don’t.” You licked up the shaft and put your hand on his balls before asking his color, and he grunted out green. He gently pushed the hair out of your face and over your shoulder as he saw you take his behemoth cock into your mouth as far as you could with your hand gripping the remainder, so no part was left untouched.

“Oh, shit doll. You are so beautiful. Too beautiful for me. Your pretty little mouth taking me so perfectly. Shit, I can’t.” He was trying not to move and adjust himself too much while you steadily bobbed your head, but then it occurred to you what he was struggling with.

You backed away, and he whimpered. “Stand up, Captain.” He was confused but did as you asked without questio9n. “Do you like my mouth on your cock?” He nodded. “Words!”

“Yes, doll. Fuck you know I do. I love it, so warm and perfect.” You smiled as you ran your hands up and down his chest. “Good.” You unzipped your dress and let it fall revealing your naked body to him, and he muttered a string of profanities that would make Tony blush and Deadpool give him a high-five.

“What are you doing to me, woman.” You laughed at his question. “It’s what I want  _you_  to do to  _me_.” You used his strong forearms to brace yourself as you slowly lower yourself before him, wearing your stilettos just for show. “I want you to use me. Fuck my mouth.” He shook his head. “I-I can’t do that, love.”

You began pumping his cock slow and steady, teasing him as his fought control. “I want you to, Captain.” You were using his title to help condition him, to help him find a way to be able to relax with that role and also with you. His hands were in fists at his side, and you took them and led them to your hair.

“This is about give and take baby. I want to give this to you because I get off on it too. I love being able to see you come undone and wreck you. We both want this. What’s your color?” He closed his eyes before firmly saying green.

He thrust his cock in your mouth slowly and timid at first, afraid he was going to hurt you, but when he heard you moan and felt it run through his sensitive member, he was a goner. He picked up speed with his grip on your hair tightening, his confidence building.

Your fingers and nails dug into his plump ass, making marks that you were hoping to admire later. “Shit, doll. If your pussy feels anything like this, I ain’t ever leaving this floor.”

His thrusts became faster, and all you could hear was grunts, and when he felt your hands return to his balls and run up his shaft, he became much more vocal to your delight.

“Ah yes, doll. Right there. Ah, fuck. This mouth and that pussy are mine. Ya, hear me? You’re mine!” Two more thrusts into your mouth.

“I’m gonna claim you after I’m done fucking your mouth. Gonna lay you down and fuck that pussy. The whole tower is gonna hear you scream my name.” Three more sloppy thrusts. “You gonna scream for your Captain, dollface?”

You gagged as he made his last thrust and deepthroated ribbons of hot cum down your throat. Your name a prayer repeated off his tongue.

He pulled you up into his arms while both of you were breathless and silently carried you to his room. As you lay there nestled in his bed, with his perfect scent surrounding you, he got you cold water and calmly laid next to you.

You curled up into his side wondering what he thought but were afraid to ask. You took the plunge knowing the silence was deafening. 

“Color?” He kissed your head but left his face buried in your hair. “Bright Green.” He tilted your face up to his. “I need to know what I am to you though. I mean this was fucking amazing, and I never expected it. I’m just not very…knowledgeable on the times and forgive me but what is it that you want with me.” He was so vulnerable and the night’s activities up till now to him were surface level and purely sexual. He needed answers and that you were willing to give. 

“You were never my patient if that’s what you’re wondering. I felt like whatever we had was something…. _different_ more complex. Whenever I went out with you, it felt more like a date and then I found myself hoping that it was. Bucky told me to act on it, so I did. What am I to you, Steve?“

He rolled you over, so he lay slightly atop your frame, careful not you crush you. "You are everything that I want to be. Sociable, fun, carefree, sexy,  _fuck_  are you sexy.” He laughed and kissed your neck. “I-I love you. I have since our first excursion, and I would very much like to go on a real date with you, and I would also like to have every sexual experience that I can…. with you.”

Your eyes widened at how honest he was being, how relaxed he was in your arms right now. He was just Steve Rogers. “So you are finally comfortable with me?” You squeaked it out, and he smiled from ear to ear at your honest enthusiasm. “Well, considering had my first blow job and blew my load down your throat, yeah. I’m pretty fucking comfy. What else can we try?”

You started giggling at the naughty words that just spilled out of the all American hero. Whatever you had broken you were glad you had done it.   
“Well, Cap. I’m all for you using that exercising that pretty little mouth of yours this time and then fucking me into this mattress. Whatya say, soldier?”

He bit you shoulder playfully then licked it. “I’d say you keep talking like that and you’ve got a deal, dollface.”


End file.
